Talk:Cancer
This thing's a 2 1/2 year old NM. Its spawn conditions should be verified by now. Can someone check which of the 2 listed methods is true, or if they're both true? --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 22:38, 19 July 2006 (EDT) I've witnessed it being popped by trading Quus to the ???, much like how Habetrot is spawned. --Ichthyos 02:12, 20 July 2006 (EDT) I think it should be noted that the Robber Crab that is spawned with the Quus cannot be charmed, it it becomes bound as a nm, or beastman would. --Rander 12:01, 10 March 2008 (UTC)Rander How to Solo I've had a good deal of experience popping this thing, and of all the luck, I was actually 1/1 on his sword. To solo this NM, you will need a few things. Namely a way to heal yourself and keep your HP going on the up-and-up, because this thing is honestly like a demi-Aquarius in most respects. Personally, I found PLD/DNC with a Joyeuse and Koenig/Homam gear to work perfectly. However I can definitely say a THF/NIN with Bloody and Blind bolts could handle this thing; much in the same way Aquarius can be soloed by the same means. All that is required is that you trade a Quus while under the effect of Sneak. If a Robber Crab pops, ignore it and it will despawn. Killing it has zero effect on Cancer popping or not. I can verify this in the fact I never killed the Robber Crabs and Cancer showed on the 23rd Quus I traded. Due to an update of mobs despawning at the zoneline, the exception is that NMs don't despawn. All you need to do is be tough enough to survive the run from Cancer's pop to the zoneline. To do this, run a short distance from Cancer and drop your sneak. All of the ghosts will begin to cast spells as opposed to openly meleeing you. You ought to have sufficient time to get away, though, expect to zone into Altepa at 60%HP. Wait a minute or so before zoning back in, and allow proper time for Cancer to move away from the zoneline. If you lag while zoning in, Cancer will be scoring a ton of hits on you before you can react to anything. I have no specific recommendations on how to fight it, as all players play differently and have different gear set ups. All I can recommend is you bring some Hi-Potion +3s, which are inexpensive due to Assault's popularity, provided you don't feel too confident in your survivability. As for myself however, Aspir Samba and Box Step worked miracles and made it rather easy, albeit a nearly half-an-hour long fight. If a RDM wants to solo it, just be careful not to wander near the edge of the upper ledge. Ghosts can blood aggro you from there.Valesti Leviathan 07:32, 14 April 2008 (UTC) An easier way to pull is simply pop the robber crabs/cancer with sneak up. Once they pop, they won't depop for 3 minutes. You can then comfortably walk out of the danger zone, up the ramp and up on the balcony area. From there Cancer/Robber Crab will be in pull range, and ghosts shouldn't aggro as long as you're not yellow or below in HP. Neither link, and once pulled will walk up the same way you did, to fight you. ~Raikenshi 15:20 7 Febuary 2009 (PST) Neither Cancer or the Robber crab can be pulled from the balcony. Too far away, I tried from all angles, couldnt reach him. The only way to do it is by either clearing the room or running to the zoneline. ~Patterz of Ifrit server. Just a lil piece of information to add. If using the trade/dont kill the pop methood its 15 minutes for the ??? + 3 minutes for the crab to de-spawn. In all it takes 18 minutes for the ??? to show up again. Testimonials :*solo by a RDM75/NIN37 :*solo by a THF75/NIN37 with Bloody Bolts :*solo by a BST75 :*Solo by a MNK75/NIN37 using an evasion build and a regen drink. :*solo by a PLD75/RDM37 with atonement. :*solo by a SAM75/DNC37 using Desperate Flourish for gravity while Third Eye is down. (Soboro Sukehiro recommended but not needed.) :*Solo by a BST72/DNC36 Built up full TP and Finishing moves before popping to keep hp up and grav Cancer while getting new pet. Didn't melee at all (except when using Desperate Flourish), just threw pets and jugs at him. Fight took about 25-30 minutes. Remember to stand beside or inside Lizard pet when using Sic (if your hp is high enough), as Sic can pull hate away from a potential Baleful Gaze. :*Solo by a NIN75/DNC37 painfully easy solo; just debuff, keep box step on and wail away. I didn't need eva gear just floated haste. Took about 13 mins give or take.